


Truth

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, The Other Elric Brothers: Part 2, episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Russell Tringham and Edward Elric just friends, or is there something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my FF.net account back in January 2012, but I'm deleting that account so I'm transferring the fics that don't make me cringe to AO3.

"Edward, are you going to continue researching the Philosopher's Stone?" Russell asked. He was curious as to what Edward was going to go on to do. And he wanted to be with Edward the whole time, for some reason he could fathom.

"Yeah," Edward thought a second before replying confidently

"Should I… tell you how to crystallize the red water?" Russell was a bit hesitant at this, not wanting to offend the older boy.

Edward was taken aback. Why would he want to know how to crystallize it? It was only an imitation.

"It's not as an apology or anything, but I think you should know." Just in case was left off, but both boys could hear it. And Russell could use it to buy some time between them.

"I don't need to know. We'll figure it out on our own. That is for sure." Came the cocky response. And Russell found he was disappointed that they would not be able to spend their time together.

Then, just before the train started to pull away, Edward leaned forward, letting his head come out of the window, and pressed his lips softly against Russell's own. He tucked a letter into Russell's hand as Russell did the same to him, and both smiled shyly before the train was out of the sight of Xenotime.


End file.
